Кендал Оззель
}} |дата смерти=3 ПБЯ (38:6:09) |место смерти=«Палач», система Хот |раса=Человек |пол=Мужской |рост=1,7 метра |цвет глаз=Синий |цвет волос=Светло-коричневый, позже седой |цвет лица=Светлый |эпоха=*Восход Империи *Восстание |принадлежность=*Галактическая Республика }} **Республиканский Флот *Галактическая Империя **Имперский Флот ***Эскадра Смерти }} 'Кендал Оззель''' ( ) — человек, мужчина, майор и капитан линии Республиканского Флота во время Войн клонов, а затем капитан и адмирал Имперского Флота во время Галактической гражданской войны. В разгар Войн клонов он был представлен комиссией, как майор Великой армии Республики под командованием Верховного Канцлера Палпатина; со свои званием Оззель командовал 44-й дивизией особого назначения во время битвы за Хорм, после которой он был повышен до звания капитана. После преобразования Галактической Республики в Империю, Оззель продолжил служить в вооружённых силах, и в конечном итоге он заслужил звание адмирала в Имперском флоте во время Галактической гражданской войны. Оззель, человек с устаревшим тактическим мышлением считался Имперским персоналом неловким, неумелым и глупым. Оззель происходил из богатой семьи землевладельцев на Кариде, и его фамилия помогала в поисках получения власти. После окончания Корусантской Флотской Академии Оззель служил в качестве инструктора, прежде чем стать капитаном звёздного разрушителя типа «Имперский I» «Возмездие», тяжёлого корабля в секторе Шелша, в котором он руководил Теардропской резнёй, убийством невинных гражданских лиц, обвиняемых в поддержке Повстанцев. Этот инцидент, а затем убийство майора Имперского бюро безопасности Дрефлина от рук штурмовика Дерика ЛаРона побудило группу солдат под командованием ЛаРона дезертировать из имперских войск и сбежать на звёздный разрушитель. В то же время Рука Императора Мара Джейд прибыла на борт «Расправы» в рамках расследования дела группы пиратов «Кровавые шрамы». Оззель считал, что Джейд расследовала дезертирство ЛаРона и его штурмовиков, и вступил в сговор с полковником Ваком Соморилом, чтобы убить Мару и предотвратить инцидент и сохранить шансы на получение звания адмирала. Оззель отправил «Расправу» в систему Геппарин и приказал бомбардировать Геппарин, базу Кровавого Шрама, где находилась Джейд. Хотя Джейд не погибла, Оззель получил повышение. Хотя у Оззеля были навыки, он не стал адмиралом из-за нелояльности. Джейд не доверяла Оззелю и посоветовала Дарту Вейдеру закрыть на него глаза. Вейдер принял совет Джейд, и Оззель был повышен до звания адмирала и командование Эскадрой Смерти, заменив погибшего Амиса Гриффа. Оззель служил Вейдеру около трёх лет. Он увидел в экипаже звёздного суперразрушителя «Палач» шанс получить власть над галактикой. Поиски Оззеля скрытой штаб-квартиры Альянса были непродуктивны и продолжались лишь благодаря влиянию Вейдера. Самоуверенность Оззеля в своих способностях в конце концов привела к его смерти незадолго до битвы при Хоте. Эскадра Смерти вышла слишком близко к Хоту, что предупредило Повстанцев о прибытии сил Империи, и они включили планетарный щит. Хотя база была найдена, Оззель был задушен Вейдером за свою роковую ошибку во время отчёта. Смерть Оззеля помогла капитану Фирмусу Пиетту повыситься до звания адмирала. Биография Ранняя жизнь Человек-мужчина Кендал Оззель родился на планете Карида и был потомком торговца Манна Оззеля, богатого представителя семьи Оззель. Семья была одной из влиятельнейших на Кариде и имела огромное состояние и престиж,Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн и, как другие семьи с таким наследством, Оззели имели недвижимость на Холмах Сирпара на Анаксисе.Корусант и Центральные Миры Оззель позже увеличил влияние семьи в политических, социальных и военных сферах развития Галактической Империи. Оззель был вторым сыном и не мог претендовать на бизнес или земли семьи, поэтому он поступил в некоторые крупнейшие институты Центральных Миров, в том числе и в элитную флотскую академию на Корусанте, галактической столице, это дало ему привелегированное положение среди членов галактического сообщества. После окончания академии на Корусанте, Оззель стал капитаном линии, что позволило ему командовать боевым отрядом или звёздным разрушителем. Однако его начальство не видело в Оззеле хорошего командира, и ему пришлось некоторое время преподавать в Академии Кариды. Но он служил во флоте Галактической Республики и был сторонником увеличения полномочий Верховного Канцлера Палпатина. Войны клонов 250px|left|thumb|Действия майора Оззеля во время битвы за Хорм неоднократно ставили под угрозу его союзников. В 22 ДБЯНовая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история между Галактической Республикой и Конфедерацией независимых систем начались Войны клонов, и была создана Великая Армия Республики, состоящая из солдат-клонов, для борьбы с силами дроидов.Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов Дружба Оззеля с Верховным Канцлером дала ему повышение до звания майора, а также командование 44-ой дивизией особого назначения, которая часто участвовала в боях. Оззель был готов пожертвовать клонами под его командованием, в том числе и подразделением, известный как «Псы преисподней», так как считал их одноразовыми и легкозаменяемыми.Звёздные войны. Войны клонов 7: На службе Республике, часть 1 В ходе войны Галактический Сенат отправил Оззеля на ледяную планету Хорм для защиты редкой руды агроцит, которая помогала звёздным истребителям. Присоединившиеся к группе адмирала Виелера, состоящей из звёздных разрушителей и трех мастеров-джедаев — Пло Куна, Кита Фисто и Тота — Оззель и Псы преисподней обнаружили, что военачальник хормаев Унгер Гоут вступил в сговор с сепаратистами. Атакующие силы Республики, состоящие из шагоходов AT-TE и AT-RT приземлились на планете и напали на завод по переработке агроцита. По пути протонные пушки сепаратистов''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' открыли огонь по республиканцам. Оззель приказал солдатам высадиться из шагоходов, тактический манёвр, который поставил солдат под угрозу. Когда джедаи отправились зачищать траншеи от боевых дроидов, Оззель приказал AT-TE открыть огонь по дроидам, что также угрожало жизни союзников. Республике удалось быстро захватить завод по переработке, когда Гоут отступил. Хотя Оззель жаловался на температуру, он быстро отметил его участие в победе. Несмотря на этот небольшой успех, перед Республикой всё ещё стояла задача захватить сильно укреплённые шахты агроцита. Фисто посоветовал найти альтернативу прямому нападению на шахты, но Оззель подчеркнул лучше, чем более дорогостоящий, так как погибшие клоны могут быть заменены. Когда Кун начал критиковать майора за его агрессивный план и жестокость к клонам, Оззель заявил, что он действовал в интересах Республики и был удостоен повышения самим Верховным Канцлером. Кун отругал Оззеля и поставив на своё место, незадолго до атаки шахт вместе с Фисто и клонами-коммандос. 250px|thumb|Оззель командует силами на Хорме. Руководство Оззеля было испытано, когда сепаратистская Тёмная служительница Асажж Вентресс привела AAT и напала на завод. На Оззеля легло основное командование, когда мастер-джедай Тот был убит Вентресс. Майор сел в AT-TE и приказал начать контратаку. Однако во время продвижения в заснеженном ущелье Оззель и его солдаты попали в засаду карликовых дроидов-пауков DSD1. Оззель, избегая неминуемой смерти, решил сдаться. Гоут и Вентресс пытались допросить пленных, но Оззель отказался раскрывать любую информацию, ссылась на Конвенцию цивилизованных систем. Нетерпеливая Вентресс обезглавила одного из солдат Оззеля, и майор, испугавшись смерти, рассказал, что джедаи собрались уничтожить станцию управления погодой, которая не давала Республике высадить подкрепления. Вентресс собралась убить майора, но вмешался Гоут, предложив сделать пленных рабами или пищей для рабов, в соответствии с убеждениями хормаев по отношению к заключённым. Когда клоны начали готовить план побега, Оззель стал оправдывать свои действия. Майору и солдатам удалось сбежать на угнанном AAT, по пути уничтожив боевых дроидов В1 и дроидов-коммандос серии BX.Звёздные войны. Войны клонов 8: На службе Республике, часть 2 После воссоединения с остатками атакующих сил, Оззель продолжил командование, посчитав, что джедаи погибли в результате его предательства. Майор приказал транспортам встретиться с кораблями адмирала Виелера для снабжения, готовя новую атаку, но корабли замёрзли. Отсутствие поддержки привело к захвату Конфедерацией сил Республики, и Оззель был готов снова сдаться, чтобы спасти собственную жизнь. В это время коммандер Вольф прошёл сквозь щит Оззеля и приказал солдатам открыть заградительный огонь. Однако, несмотря на предательство Оззеля, джедаи выжили и уничтожили станцию. Это позволило LAAT/i и звёздным истребителям V-19 «Поток» обеспечить необходимую поддержку осаждённым на поверхности солдатам. Когда Вентресс отступила, Оззель снова отметил своё участие. После получения подкрепления силы Республики перегруппировались для окончательной атаки шахт агроцита. Пока джедаи проводили разведку на объекте, Оззель командовал воздушой атакой LAAT/i на шахты. Звёздные истребители V-19 «Поток», BTL-B «Y-Wing» и два ударных крейсера типа «Аккламатор I» атаковали сепаратистов, но Гоут удивил республиканцев своей агроцитовой пушкой, которая быстро уничтожила оба ударных крейсера. В результате отступление Оззель потерял сознание. Несмотря на неудачу, Вольф собрал выживших солдат и организовал успешную атаку на шахты, когда Фисто уничтожил пушки и убил Гоута. Тем временем Кун вынудил Вентресс отступить. Считая себя ответственным за победу Республики, Оззель по голографической связи поздравил Верховного Канцлера Палпатина с победой. Палпатин был восхищён мужеством Оззеля''Звёздные войны. Войны клонов 9: На службе Республике, часть 3'' и повысил его до звания капитана.Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: На службе Республике (сборник) Амбиции 200px|left|thumb|Оззель в 0 ПБЯ. Оззель продолжил служить во флоте после реорганизации Республики в Галактическую Империю. В 5 ДБЯ Оззель был председателем суда над кадетом Ханом Соло, который освободил от рабства вуки Чубакку. Судно молодого кореллианца было признано разведкой Оззеля плохим. Небольшое время Оззель преподавал в Корусантская Флотская Академия языки и историю флота, до уничтожения имперской боевой станции «Звезды Смерти». Примерно в это же время Оззель участвовал в кодификации тактики Имперского флота и он записал свои мысли по этому поводу в трактате под названием «Инновации в имперской военной тактике». Хан Соло назвал приведённую Оззелем тактику до смешного банальной, однако его трактат впоследствии был включён в официальное полевое руководство для офицеров Имперских вооружённых сил.Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира В 0 ПБЯ Оззель служил на звёздном разуршителе типа «Имперский I» «Возмездие», одном из сильнейших крупных кораблей в секторе Шелша. Оззель организовал блокаду на планете Теардроп, с которой шли секретные сообщения Повстанцам, чтобы предотвратить побег. Контрабандист Хан Соло, ставший Повстанцем, попытался сбежать вместе с пассажирами, но попал под атаку пиратов. Соло запросил помощи у звёздного разрушителя, и стрелки Оззеля уничтожили нападавших. Соло утверждал, что его корабль, под псевдонимом «Аргос», был запущен с медицинского компекса Бристона для оказания помощи на Острове Пор'сте где произошло землетрясение. Оззель посчитал историю Соло выдумкой и приказал вернуться обратно на Бристом, но фрегат покинул систему с Повстанцами на борту. Позже Оззель руководил резнёй «симпатизирующих Повстанцам» граждан. Имперцы убили всех жителей города, в первую очередь инородцев. Это массовое убийство было заказано майором Имперским бюро безопасности Дрефлином, однако агитаторы Повстанцы тогда уже сбежали на «Тысячелетнем соколе». Спустя шесть дней после инцидента «Возмездие» была зачислена в войска Имперского Бюро Безопасности и попала под командование полковника Вака Соромила для дальнейшего расследования и подавления сопротивления в секторе.Дело чести Штурмовик Дерик ЛаРон, который позже был против убийства гражданских лиц на Теардропе, противостоял Дрефлину, что закончилось смертью майора. ЛаРон сбежал с «Возмездия» вместе с группой друзей штурмовиков, которые были свидетелями убийства. Рука Императора Мара Джейд вела расследование связанное с группой пиратов, известной как Кровавые шрамы в секторе Шелша, которые украли шесть картин, найденных во владении моффа Гловстоука. Когда она прибыла на борт Расправы, Оззель и Соморил стали ошибочно полагать, что она расследует инцидент с дезертирством штурмовиков. Для скрытия инцидента они сговорились убить Джейд после того, как узнали, что она имеет доступ к файлам персонала корабля, журналу мостик и журналу полёта. Оззель был уверен, что Рука Императора было послана именно на расследование дезертирства штурмовиков, а не для ликвидации пиратов. Оззель понимал все последствия убийства такого имперского агента, но Соморилу удалось убедить капитана отправиться в систему Геппарин и атаковать базу пиратов, куда Джейд отправилась с «Возмездия». Полковник рассуждал, что даже имперский агент или Рука Императора погибнет после военного удара. Оззель согласился, потому что не хотел, чтобы дезертирство помешало его повышению до звания адмирала. План провалился, но Оззель начал погоню за «Тысячелетним соколом», который вели Хан Соло и его помощник, вуки Чубакка. В итоге база была не полностью уничтожена. «Возмездие» под командованием Оззеля пытаясь захватить грузовой корабль вышло в систему Альдераан. У Джейд не нашлось доказательств соучастия Оззеля в покушении, но она предложила, Дарту Вейдеру, ученику Императора Палпатина, не обратить внимание на капитана. Восход 250px|thumb|Адмирал Оззель, командир Эскадры Смерти. Назначенный Адмиралом флота в результате внушений Джейд, Оззель неожиданно достиг своей цели. Он был назначен командиром звёздного суперразрушителя «Палач», флагмана Дарта Вейдера. Связи с Имперским Верховным Командованием помогли ему получить командование над Эскадрой Смерти, но многие считали, что это было лишь поощрением. Повышение Оззеля совпало со смертью адмирала Амиса Гриффа и потерей многих способных офицеров, погибших на «Звезде Смерти». На самом деле иерархия флота дало Оззелю командование потому, что имперцы полагали, что Оззель не будет настолько глуп, чтобы ссориться с Вейдером, настоящим командиром Эскадры Смерти. Когда Оззеля впервые повысили до звания адмирала, многие офицеры посчитали его равным Вейдеру. Появились слухи, что заработать престижное место Оззелю помог точный характер. Многие считали, что связь между командованием Имперских войск и семьёй Оззель помогло ему во внезапном и необъяснимом повышении, или же он был подставным лицом во флоте Вейдера, чтобы успокоить высокопоставленных членов генерального штаба.Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back Действительно, Оззель был «марионеткой» Вейдера, обладавшей малой властью по сравнению с тёмным лордом ситхов. Капитан Фирмус Пиетт, офицер, ранее служивший под командованием Амиса Гриффа, стал старшим подчинённым Оззеля на борту «Палача». Во время начала командования Оззелем «Палачом» он был назначен в патруль в Туманности Чёрная Вдова, который искал корвет под командованием изменника, имперского капитана Содарры. После захвата «Тысячелетнего сокола» Оззель допросил Хана Соло на мостике звёздного суперразрушителя о местонахождении корвета.Оззель появлялся в Scoundrel's Luck только если играющий за капитана Пиетта, который командовал захватом «Тысячелетнего сокола», даст взятку. В одном месте Соло ссылался на корвет, и Оззель решил его отпустить, надеясь, что «Тысячелетний сокол» приведёт «Палача» к Содарре. Охота на базу повстанцев Оззель был назначен командиром охоты на штаб-квартиру Верховного Командования Альянса и разрешили использовать любые средства. Для этого он использовал свой подход к миссии и лично проверял результаты. Это приводило к тому, что флот отвлекался на малозначительные нападения, что послужило появлением ярости Вейдера, который устал от индульгенций. В результате Оззель опустился до истинной позиции: он был лишь посредником, который передавал приказы Вейдера Эскадре Смерти. Однажды Оззель лично сопроводил лейтенанта Дженека Санбера до медитационной камеры тёмного лорда ситхов.Звёздные войны. Восстание 1: Брат мой, враг мой, часть 1 Вскоре после этого Оззель и Вейдер привели «Палач» и Эскадру Смерти к битве с Флотом АльянсаЗвёздные войны. Восстание 5: Брат мой, враг мой, часть 5 в Тингельский Беш в глубоком космосе спустя несколько месяцев после Битвы у Явина. Когда был раскрыт алгоритм побегов повстанцев, имперский флот уже ждал их у следущей точки. Не зная, что Альянс узнал об этом, Оззель посчитал, что битва приведёт к уничтожению флота Альянса и разгрому Восстания, но силы были рассеяны вопреки алгориту. После битвы Оззель сообщил, что сенсоры заметили спасательную капсулу флагмана Альянса Повстанец Один. 250px|left|thumb|Адмирал Оззель после унижения перед Вейдером. В 2 ПБЯ Оззель присутствовал на церемонии введенения «Палача» в эксплуатацию на Имперском передающем посту над планетой Куат, где также присутствовали Император, Дарт Вейдер, гранд-адмирал Руфаан Тигеллинус и адмиралы Траун, Тандрес и Таварес. Именно тогда звёздный суперразрушитель, ранее совершающий пробные полёты, официально вступил в Эскадру Смерти. Оззель официально перешёл на «Палач», хотя он командовал кораблём с 0.5 ПБЯ. После этого примерно за месяц до Новогодней праздничной недели в 38:F1 Вейдер покинул Галактический Город Корусанта, чтобы официально контролировать Оззеля и Эскадру Смерти. В течение года перед Оззелем и его командой была поставлена задача уничтожить любые элементы Восстания во Внешнем Кольце. Результаты сообщались по Инфонету независимых трейдеров. Было сообщено, что звёздные разрушители Оззеля задерживались для проверки потенциальных элементов Повстанцев. Эскадра Смерти была враждебно настроена к симпатизирующим Повстанцам, в частности к Кал'Тамоку Нал'Хатта, который сообщил, что по команде Оззеля был уничтожен скрытый порт Сайвриса. Во время адмиралтейства Оззель назначил Лорта Ниду командиром звёздного разрушителя типа «Имперский II» «Мстителя», который стал одним из ближайших советников Оззеля. Адмирал очень доверял Ниде и постоянно отправлял его на проверку миров. Также адмирал поставил «Мститель» в престижное место Эскадры Смерти. Однако Палпатин и Вейдер с недоверием отнеслись к адмиралу и его соратникам, в том числе и к Ниде. Если бы один из них сделал бы незначительную ошибку, Вейдер казнил бы Оззеля. В 3 ПБЯ Эскадра Смерти проверила большую территорию в поисках базы повстанцев, но это не дало результатов. Для ускорения поисков Оззель разослал по всей галактике разведывательные дроиды «Гадюка» Индустрий Аракид в надежде, что они случайно найдут базу Альянса. Адмирал просил дополнительные корабли для увеличения Эскадры Смерти, но из-за усиления Восстания в галактике корабли не были доступны для выполнения апелляции Оззеля.Империя наносит ответный удар (радиопостановка) Смерть Поиски Эскадры Смерти базы Повстанцев закончились, когда разведывательный дроид «Гадюка», запущенный со звёздного разрушителя «Преследователь», обнаружил поселение на необитаемой планете Хот, шестой планете в системе Хот. Дроид передал результаты, включая генератор щита, на «Палач», которые изучил капитан Пиетт. Пиетт, уставший от Оззеля, который обвинял в своих ошибках других, сделал интригу, чтобы дискредитировать адмирала и заменить его в звании командира Эскадры Смерти. Полагая, что Оззель игнорировал бы итоги разведки, Пиетт подождал, пока сам Дарт Вейдер не подойдёт к нему. 250px|thumb|Задушенный Вейдером Оззель и Фирмус Пиетт. Когда капитан сообщил адмиралу об итогах, Оззель, как и считал Пиетт, ответил, что это была не база повстанцев. Адмирал предположил, что это база контрабандистов или кого-то ещё. Однако Вейдер был не согласен с ним. Он уверенно сказал, что это именно база повстанцев. Оззель, ещё не поверивший, попросил Пиетта проконсультироваться с компьютером оценки разведки. Компьютер сообщил. что вероятность пребывания Повстанцев на планете крайне низка. Однако Сила подсказывала Вейдеру, что база всё же была там и Люк Скайуокер находился в ней. Тёмный лорд ситхов приказал отправить Эскадру Смерти к Хоту. Оззель решил по своему истолковать приказ Вейдера. Полагая, что внезапное появление поможет выиграть битву, Оззель вывел флот из скорости света очень близко к планете. Однако, эта неожиданность предупредила повстанцев и они включили щит, который защищал базу от орбитальных бомбардировок. Генерал Максимилиан Вирс сообщил о действиях Оззеля и их последствиях Вейдеру, и лорд ситхов отметил, что Оззель так же неловок, как и глуп. Понимая, что из-за действий Оззеля Эскадре Смерти придётся тратить время и ресурсы на наземный бой, Вейдер связался из медитационной камеры с «Палачом». Оззель сообщил через окно, что флот вышел из скорости света, но его доклад был прерван, когда Вейдер начал душить адмирала за его ошибку. Решив, что это была фатальная ошибка Оззеля, Вейдер задушил его и сразу повысил капитана Пиетта до звания адмирала. Наследие Первым приказом Пиетта в звании адмирала была утилизация трупа Оззеля. В результате рокового решения Оззеля, Эскадра Смерти была вынуждена провести бой с Повстанцами на земле, хотя Империя выиграла, несмотря на небольшие потери. Однако Скайуокер и остатки Повстанцев сумели сбежать. После битвы тело Оззеля было отправлено на родную планету, Кариду, —В статье указано, что Оззеля отправили в Академию Корулага, подразумевая, что адмирал родился на Корулаге. Однако Databank StarWars.com сообщил, что Оззель родился на Кариде. Вероятно в статье Adventure Journal ошибка где он был почтён на церемонии. Имперский советник Имперской пропаганды Алекс Прадеукс изменил обстоятельства битвы при Хоте. Он сообщил, что Оззель погиб во время обстрела «Палача» планетарной пушкой Повстанцев. В том же году, незадолго до казни Высшим инквизитором Антиннисом Тремейном, капитан звёздного разрушителя «Следователь» Джован Варинг вспомнил Оззеля, как одного из многих служащих флота, которые были казнены за отказ исполнения приказов Вейдера. В 7 ПБЯ контрабандист Стартер утверждал, что Оззеля допрашивали на борту Палача. Он рассказывал, что адмирал прошёл пять дроидов-дознавателей, прежде чем признаться перед Вейдером в неудаче, но Стартеру мало кто верил. Личность и черты характера Начитанный офицер, Кендал Оззель обычно выглядел неумелым в глазах импецах. Существовало много мнений об офицере: наёмник Кровавого Шрама Каалдра считал Оззеля предсказуемым человеком, а Рука Императора Мара Джейд сказала, что Оззель легко манипулируемый и глупый. Его начальство на Корусанте не хотело делать его командиром. На грани поражения Оззель препочитал сдаваться, а не продолжать бой и рисковать жизнью. На допросе Оззель готов был предать своих союзников врагам, но позже пытался оправдаться. Многие удивлялись, как с такими чертами он стал адмиралом. Дарт Вейдер всегда разделял с ними это мнение, особенно когда Оззель совершил фатальную ошибку. Полагая, что внезапное нападение ускорит победу, Оззель вывел флот из гиперпространства близко к планете, что предупредило Повстанцев и они включили щит Базы Эхо. 250px|left|thumb|Адмирал Оззель. Также Оззель был замечен спорящим и иногда ему не хватало здравого рассудка. Он считался идеальным политиком во флоте, и его обеспокоенность и аргументы всегда побеждали. Он никогда не знал, будет ли мир и всегда настаивал на принятии основных решений. Оззель был педантом, и он считал, что каждая деталь должна быть совершенной. Его тактической мышление устарело и его присутствие на «Палаче» частично удовлетворяло старших офицеров, а также показывало уважение. Оззель заставил штурмовиков на «Расправе» ходить без брони, даже во время исполнения служебных обязанностей и пошёл против правил. Он не любил их присутствия на корабле и неофициально договорился с командирами, а не ограничился размещением войск в казармах. Также он предвзято относился к женщинам и не-людям и запугивал бюрократов для улучшения своей позиции во флоте. Несмотря на эти недостатки, Оззель был амбициозным человеком, часто использующим свою фамилию для продвижения. Он считал, что ликвидация всех повстанцев быстро привела бы к успеху в пределах Имперского Флота, и он надеялся, что уничтожение повстанцев поможет ему достичь звания адмирала. Каждый раз, когда он не мог переложить свою вину на других, появлялась вражда между ним и его подчинёнными, что в конце концов привело к повышению Фирмуса Пиетта. Оззель был готов пойти на крайние меры для скрытия своих ошибок, когда он неохотно согласился убить Мару Джейд для удаления потенциальной информации о дезертирстве штурмовиков с «Расправы». Он был уверен и расслаблен в присутствии Вейдера,Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар (роман) который постепенно начал возмущаться. За кулисами Представление и проработка thumb|right|150px|Оззель в «Классических Звёздных войнах». Кендал Оззел впервые появился в новеллизации Эпизода V и в The Empire Strikes Back Storybook,The Empire Strikes Back Storybook выпущенных 12 апреля 1980 года. В Эпизоде V Оззеля сыграл актёр Майкл Ширд, который также сыграл Адольфа Гитлера в фильме «Индиана Джонс и последний крестовый поход» — третьем в успешной серии других фильмов Джорджа Лукаса, среди остальных работ.Майкл Ширд в IMDb В радиоадаптации Оззеля озвучил Питер Майкл Гетц. Имя Оззеля было указано в The Official Star Wars Fact File 4 после обсуждения с Ширдом.Интервью с майклом Ширдом Позже имя опубликовал Databank на сайте StarWars.com. Другие появления Роль Оззеля в «Империи» варьируется. В официальной новеллизации и The Empire Strikes Back Storybook диалог Оззеля изменён незначительно. Отличия диалога можно обнаружить и в радиоадаптации. В книге Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back Оззель появляется один раз в сцене анализа результатов разведки. Он был не названи и диалог также отличается от диалога в фильме.''Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' book В комиксах «Звёздные войны, выпуск 39: Империя наносит ответный удар: Начало» и «Звёздные войны, выпуск 40: Империя наносит ответный удар: Поле битвы — Хот» художник Эл Уильямсон ошибочно поставил Оззеля на место Пиетта.Звёздные войны, выпуск 39: Империя наносит ответный удар: НачалоЗвёздные войны, выпуск 40: Империя наносит ответный удар: Поле битвы — Хот Также Уильямсон и Карлос Гарсон использовали в сороковом выпуске для изображения смерти Оззеля снимки из фильма смерти Лорта Ниды. Проблемы с рангом Были проблемы с рангом Оззеля. В конце комикса «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов 9: На службе Республике, часть 3» Палпатин повышает Оззеля до звания адмирала за его участие в битве за Корм. Хотя Рэнди Стрэдли подтвердил эту версию, Лиланд Чи сообщил ему о том, что только после звания капитана можно было стать адмиралом, а также в романе «Дело чести» подтверждено, что Оззель был капитаном. Ошибка не была зафиксирована во время выпуска комикса,"THE CLONE WARS #9 -- Ice on fire!" forum on the Dark Horse Message Boards однако в сборнике «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: На службе Республике» было сообщено, что Оззель был капитаном. thumb|left|250px|Смерть Ниды вместо Оззеля в комиксе «Звёздные войны, выпуск 40: Империя наносит ответный удар: Поле битвы — Хот». Также были другие проблемы с адмиралтейством Оззеля. Судя по книге «Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов», Оззель был адмиралом в 5 ДБЯ во время судебного процесса над Ханом Соло. Вышедшая в 2007 году статья The Empire's Finest: Who's Who in the Imperial Military из Star Wars Insider 96 сообщает, что Оззель служил на борту Палача под командованием Амиса Гриффа. Также Оззель появляется со званием адмирала в канонической версии истории Scoundrel's Luck, действие которой происходит спустя немного времени после Битвы у Явина, когда Вейдер медитировал в своём TIE усовершенствованном x1. Статья NewsNet Star Wars Adventure Journal 12 отметила, что Оззель командовал Эскадрой Смерти до введения «Палача» в строй, а после введения он передал флаг. В «Деле чести» сказано, что Оззель был капитанов «Расправы», а «Палачом» командовал Бентро. Путаницу усугубило появление похожего на Оззеля адмирала в комиксах серии «Классические Звёздные войны»: Revenge of the Jedi и Doom Mission.Revenge of the JediDoom Mission Родной мир В Star Wars Adventure Journal 14 сказано, что останки Оззеля были возвращены на родную планету в Академию Корулага. Это означает, что родной планетой, по версии Adventure Journal, был Корулаг. Однако Databank StarWars.com сообщил, что родной планетой Оззеля была Карида. Вероятно, в Adventure Journal произошла ошибка. Появления *''Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: На службе Республике'' *''Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Дело чести'' * *''Звёздные войны. Восстание 1: Брат мой, враг мой, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Восстание 5: Брат мой, враг мой, часть 5'' * * * *''Империя наносит ответный удар (радиопостановка)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар (роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар (детский роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар (фотокомикс)'' *''Звёздные войны, выпуск 39: Империя наносит ответный удар: Начало'' *''Звёздные войны, выпуск 40: Империя наносит ответный удар: Поле битвы — Хот'' *''The Empire Strikes Back Storybook'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook'' * * *''Восход и падение Дарта Вейдера'' * Неканонические появления *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' }} Источники * * * * *''Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Специальный Выпуск'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' * * Star Wars: The Power of the Force|pack=Captain Piett|link=POTF2piett.asp}} *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Третье Издание * *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи'' * * *''Корусант и Центральные Миры'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/darth_vader_(h).jpg|cardname=Darth Vader}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/failed_for_the_last_time.jpg|cardname=Failed for the Last Time}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/admiral_kendal_ozzel_(a).jpg|cardname=Admiral Kendal Ozzel}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/probe_the_galaxy.jpg|cardname=Probe the Galaxy}} *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' * *''Vader: The Ultimate Guide'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство'' *''Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам'' * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: The Force Unleashed'' * *''Руководство по «Силе необузданной»'' *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 4'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 5'' *''Иллюстрированный атлас'' * * * * * * *''Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира'' }} |years=0.5 ПБЯ –3 ПБЯ |before=Бентро |before-years=—0.5 ПБЯ |after=Фирмус Пиетт |after-years=3 ПБЯ –4 ПБЯ }} |years=0.5 ПБЯ –3 ПБЯ |before=Амис Грифф |before-years=0.5 ПБЯ |after=Фирмус Пиетт |after-years=3 ПБЯ –4 ПБЯ }} Примечания и сноски }} Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Персонал Эскадры Смерти Категория:Умершие в 3 ПБЯ Категория:Умершие на борту «Палача» Категория:Адмиралы Имперского флота Галактической Империи